1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage element provided in a field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a storage element consisting of a field effect transistor arrangement with a gate insulation layer having a plurality of layers composed of different materials. By the irradiation of electromagnetic radiation or by the connection of an electric field, it is possible to fill this element with data or erase data in the form of stored charges. Charge is stored by intercepting charge carriers, preferably electrons, in naturally existing lattice defects or traps or large density, the density being the greatest at the boundary between two insulator layers consisting of different materials. This charge storage is reversible. The data is erased by irradiating longer-wave, electromagnetic radiation for a limited period of time or by means of electric pulses. The production of such a prior art storage element is relatively expensive.